BL Allure
by Rurui22
Summary: Warning 18 content! Alexander Alzelvin pria sempurna, kaya, tampan, mapan, berkuasa, digilai banyak wanita. Namun siapa mengira dibalik kesempurnaannya dia memiliki kelainan. Davian Connor, pemuda cantik yang terjebak didalamnya. You dont own me!


Warning 18 content!

Flower boy? Persetan!

Harusnya sejak lama aku merusak wajahku sendiri, tidak! Aku tidak ingin mempunyai wajah seperti ini, wajah yang membawa petaka. Wajah cantik seperti seorang wanita, apalagi dengan tubuhku yang kurus dan kecil ini membawa pada nasib yang sangat buruk. Tuhan, apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?

"Arrrgghhh!" Aku mengerang keras dan meringis untuk kesekian kali merasakan cambukan di area punggung dan bokongku, aku terus merangkak menjauhi pria iblis dibelakangku, "Siapa kau?!"

"Mau kemana kau bitch?!" Suara dinginnya semakin membuatku merinding, semakin membuatku kesal, semakin membuatku marah, semakin membuatku takut.

"Bangsat!" Umpatku kuat mencoba mengenyahkan rasa takutku, aku menarik lepas wig panjang yang terpasang dikepalaku lalu berbalik duduk dan mendongakan kepalaku menatapnya dengan nyalang, "Dasar sakit! Gila! Aku bukan perempuan! Aku bukan banci!" Aku memeluk lututku, ruangan ini memiliki pendingin ruangan tapi tubuhku yang hanya berbalut lingerie berkeringat dingin karena rasa takut dan rasa sakit dari luka-lukaku.

"Aku membayarmu bukan untuk mengumpat padaku jalang!!" Aku meringis, ketika pria iblis itu menjambak rambutku dengan kuat. Dia lalu menariku dan menghempaskanku dengan kasar keatas ranjang, kemudian dia memborgol kedua tanganku dikepala ranjang.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Aku coba memberontak, tak memperdulikan pergelangan tanganku yang sakit karena borgol besi yang membelenggu.

Plak!

Pria itu menampar pipiku dengan kuat, aku langsung terdiam dan kurasakan sudut bibirku pecah dan mengeluarkan darah, "Diam!" Dia langsung mencium dan melumat bibirku, aku mencoba memalingkan wajahku namun tangannya mencengkram rahangku dengan kuat. Aku mengatupkan kedua bibirku kuat-kuat, tidak menginjinkan lidahnya yang mencoba menerobos masuk kemulutku.

Seingatku kemarin aku masih bekerja seperti biasa, bekerja sebagai OB (office boy) disalah satu kantor terbesar di kota ini, lalu seorang pegawai disana mendatangiku dan menawariku pekerjaan mudah dengan bayaran yang besar, dia juga menyodorkan cek senilai 50 juta. Aku tidak mengerti pekerjaan apa yang ditawarkan pria itu tapi aku memang membutuhkan uang banyak untuk berobat adikku yang sekarang sedang sakit dirumah, dia hanya punya aku dan aku juga hanya punya adikku. Dan uang 50 juta itu sangat amat besar jumlahnya untukku. Kedua orang tuaku? Ibuku sudah lama kabur dengan pria lain karena tidak tahan hidup miskin sedangkan ayahku, pria tidak berguna yang hanya bisa berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan itu meninggal bulan lalu dengan meninggalkan banyak hutang untuk kutanggung. Akhirnya aku menerima pekerjaan itu walaupun aku sangat curiga tapi aku tetap mengambil cek 50 juta itu, kemudian aku dibawanya pergi dengan sebuah mobil setelahnya aku tidak mengingat apapun, aku dibius. Ketika aku terbangun di sebuah kamar, aku sudah bersama dengan pria yang lainnya tapi bukan pria yang memberiku cek, tapi seorang Pria gila yang telah mendandaniku dengan pakaian wanita, lebih tepatnya lingerie dengan G-string dan bra bahkan sampai memakaikanku wig rambut panjang. Kalau dia menginginkan wanita kenapa tidak mencari pelacur wanita saja untuk memuaskannya. Menjijikan!

Kenapa hidupku berakhir seperti pada cerita novel atau film menyedihkan seperti ini? Lagipula siapa pria ini?

"Ughh!" Aku mengerang kesakitan karena dia meremas penisku dari atas G-string yang aku pakai dengan keras, kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Menjelajah isi mulutku lalu membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidahku. Tidak! Tidak! Ini sangat menjijikan.

"Akh!" Kini gilirannya yang mengerang dan berteriak kesakitan ketika aku menggigit lidahnya hingga berdarah. "Kau benar-benar cari mati!" Wajah dingin pria iblis itu kini memerah karena marah.

"Iya bunuh saja aku! Aku lebih memilih mati daripada disentuh oleh iblis gila sepertimu!" Aku meludah kearahnya, aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku.

"Membunuhmu?" Dia menyeringai, "aku tidak akan membuatmu mati dengan mudah, dengan uang yang aku keluarkan begitu banyak untukmu!" Dia lalu membalikan tubuhmu, menarik pinggulku keatas dan membuatku dalam posisi menungging.

"Mau apa kau?! Lepaskan aku!" Aku meronta namun percuma dengan tanganku yang diborgol dan dia yang mengunci pergerakanku, "aku akan mengembalikan uangmu, aku bahkan tidak tau dimana cek sialan itu berada sekarang!". Aku merasa G-string yang aku pakai ditarik hingga talinya terlepas dan lolos begitu saja dari tubuhku, "argghh!" Aku kembali menjerit ketika dia menapar bokongku lalu menggigitnya dengan keras.

"Jalang sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran, agar tau siapa Tuannya," Pria iblis itu membuka pakaiannya, terlihat tubuhnya yang kekar dan tegap dengan otot-ototnya, lalu dia mulai pengarahkan penisnya menuju holeku.

"Tidak tidak! Jangan!!" Aku mencoba menghindar namun dia mencengkram pinggulku hingga pergerakanku terkunci.

"Aaaaaakkkkhh!" Aku menjerit keras dan mataku terbelalak lebar ketika penis besar pria itu mulai menerobos masuk kedalam holeku tanpa lube (pelumas) tanpa pemanasan. Ini sungguh sangat sakit, rasanya tubuhku terbelah menjadi dua, "Tolong hentikan hiks.."

"Oh, ternyata kau bisa minta tolong juga," bukannya menghentikan gerakannya tapi pria iblis itu malah terus mendorong masuk penis besarnya sampai benar-benar tertanam didalam holeku, mengabaikan raungan dan jeritan kesakitanku, mengabaikan permohonanku.

Darah segar merembes dari dalam holeku yang robek menuju paha dan berakhir mengotori sprei putih dibawahku.

Gigiku terkatup rapat, tanganku mengepal kuat, tubuhku mengigil merasakan rasa sakit yang menyerang bahkan pandanganku mulai mengabur, "Tolong hentikan.." mohonku, "ini sakit hiks.." Aku melupakan harga diriku sebagai pria untuk tidak menangis, ini terlalu sakit dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya menangis.

Pria itu menyingkap kain lingerie yang sangat tipis yang menutupi punggungku lalu melepas pengait bra yang aku pakai, setelahnya dia meraba dadaku dan memainkan putingku, memilinkan dan mencubitnya dengan gemas. Bibirnya menelusuri punggungku, mengecupinya dan sesekali menjilati sampai ke tengkukku. Aku begidik merespon sentuhannya, aku laki-laki tidak seharusnya aku disentuh laki-laki lain seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar memabukan.." bisiknya ditelingaku, kemudian mengulum cuping telingaku.

"Hentikan.. aku ini laki-laki sama sepertimu!"

Tak ada jawaban darinya, yang aku dapat malah ia yang mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, penisnya melesak masuk dan keluar menggesek dinding holeku dengan kasar dan cepat, "benar-benar virgin hmm?"

"Sakit hiks.." aku memejamkan mataku, berharap kalau ini hanya mimpi buruk dan berharap besok aku terbangun digubuk kecilku.

"Akhhh!" Seketika itu sekali lagi mataku terbelalak lebar, tubuhku menggigil kuat ketika dengan telak penisnya menghujam prostatku, titik nikmatku.

"Gotcha!!" Seringaian iblis tercetak jelas diwajahnya, "naughty slut!" Ujarnya mencemooh. Setelahnya pria iblis itu terus menghujamkan penisnya tanpa ampun pada titik nikmatku hingga tubuhku bergetar karena rasa nikmat dan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa aku tahan dan tiba-tiba penglihatanku menghitam.

Matahari tiba-tiba menyilaukan mataku akibat dari gorden yang dibuka mendadak, perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku.

"Ermh.." aku mengerang, merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku terutama dibagian bokong.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara itu membuatku terkesiap dan seketika terjaga dan tersadar sepenuhnya, reflek aku menarik selimut hingga leher dan beringsut ke sudut ranjang, aku memandang pria dihadapanku yang berpakaian jas rapih dan mahal, pria dengan wajah yang tampan. Wajah itu.. itu wajah pria iblis yang semalam menyiksaku, kenapa pria iblis itu bisa memiliki wajah setampan itu, dengan pakaiannya sekarang dia bahkan terlihat berwibawa dan penuh kharisma, dia tampak seperti orang kaya normal pada umumnya. Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda? Dan aku seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Bersihkan dirimu dikamar mandi dan pakai ini," ia melemparkanku sebuah kaos dan celana pendek selutut, kaos normal untuk seorang anak laki-laki, aku kira dia akan memberianku pakaian wanita lagi.

Aku hanya menatapnya diam tak bergerak ataupun bicara.

"Mandi, berpakaian, jadilah anak baik. Aku akan pergi ke kantor. Oh iya, jangan coba-coba kabur. Pelayan juga akan mengantarkan makananmu kemari. Ingat jangan macam-macam atau aku akan memberimu hukuman,".

"Tapi aku harus pulang, biarkan aku pergi. Aku harus menemui adikku yang sedang sakit, dia sendirian dirumah," aku menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Bagaimanapun ini penculikan dan penyekapan.

"..." Dia tak menjawab apapun lalu membetulan letak dasinya dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, aku cepat-cepat meraih baju yang pria itu berikan, lalu dengan susah payah dan tertatih aku beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan tubuhku.

Ketika aku membersihkan diri, terlihat di kakiku mengalir cairan putih kental bercampur darah sangat banyak yang berasal dari dalam holeku, darah dari holeku yang terluka dan sperma pria iblis itu.

"Sial!" Aku hanya bisa meninju tembok lalu menangis meratapi nasibku yang begitu buruk.

Ketika aku selesai berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi, ranjang yang tadi aku tiduri sudah rapih, sprei yang kusut dan penuh darah sudah diganti dengan yang baru, dimeja bahkan sudah terhidang sarapan, cek 50 juta yang kemarin dan obat untukku. Disana tertulis keterangan kalau itu obat antibiotik. Huh! Penis iblis sialanmu itu memang bisa membuatku tetanus!

Aku duduk perlahan namun tetap saja meringis sakit ketika bokongku mendarat di sofa, aku memakan sarapanku dengan tenang lalu meminum obat.

Aku Davian Connor, aku harus tetap hidup dan kabur dari sini demi adikku. Harus!

 _To be continue.._

 **Oke hanya chapter 1 yang menggunakan sudut pandangan orang pertama, chapter 2 dan seterusnya akan menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga.**

 **Kalau kurang hot, silahkan tambahkan cabe sendiri haha**

 **Mind to follow, Fav comment?**


End file.
